Fickle Fortune
by Atheniandream
Summary: 'The inconstant changes in our circled orb, which changes likewise variable'-Romeo and Juliet


Title: Fickle Fortune  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings:   
Pairings: Sj......  
Spoilers: None...I made al spoilers up, in this anyway...  
Season: Seven, end of....and everything else.HEHEHE  
Rating: Pg-13   
Summary: 'The inconstant changes in our circled orb, which changes likewise   
variable'-Juliet, Romeo and Juliet.  
Author's notes: This will either make u cry, or confuse you....hopefully....  
Archive: Sam and Jack please, Everywhere ANYWHERE, my sites broke!!!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! :( DARN IT!!!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Fickle Fortune  
  
Inconstant, and changeable without regret...  
On the day of the dawning,  
And the turn of truth.  
  
The Commissary, 07:23 hours.   
  
Carter.... Sam.  
  
"...as I said to the Colonel a minute ago..."  
  
Sam.  
  
"...define points, you can't actually cause them to be inconstant. Relativity   
can work both..."  
  
Sam, I've-  
  
"...and if you switch relativity, you can pivot the placement of several..."  
  
I've, well what I'm trying to say, as hard as it is....  
  
"....and Jonas, you had the theory backwards, so all you have..."  
  
Okay, I'm, soon going to be, well I have-  
  
"To do is..."  
  
I've um,   
  
"Do is switch, i-"  
  
Carter I've....  
  
"Sw-itch, it."  
  
I've retired Sa-  
  
"Colonel, is something wrong?"  
  
From an awakening, his eyes glazed towards her. "What?" he rubbed his face, ironing   
out the creased frown between his eyes.  
  
"O'Neill, you do not seem yourself this morning." Teal'c reached for the Colonel's   
grapes in front of him, but loudly received a glare. "I'm fine."  
  
"I'll say." Came Daniel's sarcastic reply.  
  
"I gotta go. See you guys later."  
  
He had to get out.  
Before the inevitable happened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
08:07 hours. Major Carter's Lab.  
  
He had to tell her.  
Either that or Hammond told her.  
And if Hammond told her.  
Then she'd hate him for it.  
It was time, he'd decided, that he'd shown her love.  
And that he wanted her.  
Not just 'sometimes'  
She needed that, at the very least.  
Reaching for the doorframe, he came to an abrupt stop, flinching at her scrutiny as he   
approached her desk.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Carter..."  
  
"Any news on Anubis?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do they know, when he's coming?"  
  
"Uh, no. They don't." He rubbed his brow again, trying to focus on the topic.  
Close at hand.  
"I need to say something."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm nearly finished with these reports anyway."  
  
"Good. That's good."  
His eyes watched her.  
Close and still.  
Yet, they hid a kind of purity behind them.  
Clear water, enticing.  
  
"Look Carter,"  
  
Take a deep breath.  
  
"I needed to say, that I will be, well I have,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that you might not like this, but I did it for...*us*."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, lips pouting.  
  
"What? What *did* you do."  
  
"I,"  
  
His eyes grew dull, feeling the heated assumption in hers.  
Although her heart wouldn't acknowledge what her mind knew clearly was the case.  
  
Close.  
And closer, he stood.  
Inches apart. Toes almost touching.  
Breathing, *almost* rhythmic, and yet breathless...  
  
"I've re-"  
  
Two head swung towards the glare.  
  
"Warning off world activation! Repeat, this is NOT A DRILL! Off world activation!   
Evacuated immediately!"  
  
Their eyes knew.  
Everything.  
They shuddered, and knew.  
  
The past flew.  
But time stood still.   
  
General what's going o-  
He's Here-  
There's nothing we can-  
-how did anubis-  
I'm NOT LEAV-  
CARTER, I have to g-  
I'm not leaving the man I lo-  
...going to fight...  
Son-of-a-bitc-  
it's over, he's on-  
Jack...oh god n-  
Sam? Where is he?  
....Dead...  
Sam, we have to leave-  
-not leaving him-  
I will love you...  
He destroyed it...  
Everything-  
We're the only ones left.  
-had an affair-  
...I'm pregnant...  
I can't do-  
He's gone.  
I want this bab-  
SAM! ONE MORE PUSH-  
It's a boy.  
Hi Jack, I'm your mom...  
-dad was an angel. And had a great ass.  
-know he would have loved you, very much.  
  
Time passes, leaving nothing but scattered yesterdays and years.  
Few memories tend to linger, for lack of caring.  
But love refuses to die...long after the keeper of hearts.  
It remains; in it's deepest form, transferring room person to person.  
  
It's funny how you spend your life, wishing for tomorrow.  
Some don't have the luxury.  
  
Fortune.  
The bad, gives us knowledge, that even out of the worst tragedies, comes a little speck of hope.  
The hope that all is not in vain, and life, does carry on...  
  
"I know you can hear me Jack. I'll be there soon I promised."  
  
Obituaries. The Newer York Mail.  
  
~~Professor Samantha Carter-O'Neill, one of the members of Sg-1, Died today on the eve of the   
annihilation of the first Earth, at the age of 92. She revolutionised the world with her   
knowledge and bravery, dawning a new era for mankind. All, especially her son, Doctor   
Jonathon Jacob Carter-O'Neill Jnr, Ph-d, will remember her. He loved her, always.~~~~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
'The inconstant changes in our circled orb, which changes likewise variable'-Juliet, Romeo and   
Juliet.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, so it's either made to think, or made stop.  
Either's cool for me, please feed.  
Really, I NEED it."  
  
Athena 


End file.
